


Swan Prince

by A_wandering_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swan Princess AU, Tony Being Tony, frogs gettig flowers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_girl/pseuds/A_wandering_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a whisper, “I will find you Steve.  I swear it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, I'm trying again to write. It's been awhile and I've been reading a lot of Stony and Stucky fics. What I saw, was not enough of cutesy Steve. And no one was thought to do the swan princess! I think it's a fun little classic. It may not be the best writing in the world, but hey you don't have to read it. So please enjoy my story and like I said, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! I don't want hate comments, I'll delete them anyway.

Two kingdoms were in celebration because the Queen’s young son, Steve it was his birthday. Prince Steve was turning five and was running around the hallways of King Howard’s home. Sarah smiled, as her son was playing with Howard’s son, Tony. Both boys seem to playing sword fighting. “Now you boys be careful with those.” She told them as Steve almost hit Tony’s legs. They both looked so adorable together and she wasn’t alone on the thought. 

Steve hated the boy, he wouldn’t shut up and thought he was smarter than him. He was so close to hitting him good, that was till his mom caught him. The boy chase him again as Tony taunted him. “Some prince you are, you’re too short to be five. You look like you’re about three,” Tony teased him. Steve hit him the foot with wooden swords. Tony jumped on one foot in pain, then pushing the boy on the ground. 

“Stupid tiny prince! That hurt!” he yelled

“Good! JERK!” He screamed back. It was long before Tony was chasing him. Little Steven had hid behind his mother’s dress, sticking his tongue out at the boy. He knew he couldn’t do anything in front of them. All Tony could do was glare at the boy. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Howard! We can meet up every summer, so they can get know more of each other. I think, the both of them will make great leaders.” Sarah smiled.

“I’m happy you think so! I know my son will come to love Steve. I know that your son will also come to love my Tony as well. This marriage will bring such happiness to our kingdoms.” Both king and queen shook on it, as to seal their deal.

Both boys screamed, “I DON’T WANT TO LOVE HIM! HE’S GROSS!” Both sticking their tongues out at each other. The Queen and King laughed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On Steve’s tenth birthday he was invited to the Stark’s kingdom again, like last summer and the summer before that and that. He wanted to play sick, but last time he tried it, his mother was very upset and worried and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it again. He was happy that his mother allowed his best friend Bucky to come this time. It would at least make the summer a little bearable. 

“I’m telling you Bucky this place is a nightmare! I can’t stand! Tony is a jerk! And the grownups want me to marry him!” He whined to the boy next to him. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll beat him up for bullying you every summer!” Both boys smiled, holding hands. Steve wish he could married his best friend. He just hope, that his mother will show up this summer, it does make it better when she’s around too.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Anthony Edward Stark! You will come down here this moment! Do you hear me, young man?!” His father shouted through his bedroom door. “I will sent Bruce home for the whole summer if you do not get out of this room now!” 

Tony ran to the door, opening before his father could say anymore. “I’m out! Don’t sent Bruce home! Please!” He pleaded with his father.

Howard sighed, his hands pinching the bridge of his nose. “I will not sent him home, but will you do me a favor son. Prince Steve is coming for the summer----“

“Please father, not him! He’s-----“

“YOU WILL BEHAVE TO STEVE!” He yelled, as Tony became quiet. “He is a good kid and I would like it if you were a little nicer to him. I would like it, if you didn’t fight. Last year he left with a black eye. It was not fun, to tell his mother, why he came home with a black eye.”

He looked down, “We’ll be careful next time… but he always wants to fight” His father sighed and got down on his knees and looked at his son’s face. 

“Tony, I’ll talk to him as well, but you do pick on him a lot. Can we try to at least, go a week without a fight, please?” He patting Tony’s shoulder.

He smiled at his father, “No promises, but we’ll try.”

“Good boy. It’s all a can ask for” he got up, looking down with a small smile. “Now go play with Bruce.” Tony ran off to play with Bruce again. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve and Bucky were welcome into the castle. Steve giving everyone is biggest smile, which was until he saw Tony. He was standing next to the king and to his best friend Bruce. He face with sour and so did Tony’s. They both went to glaring at one another, bother clearly showing how much they did not like being in each other presents. His father tabbed on Tony’s shoulder, looking down on him.

Tony’s rolling his eyes, but put on a fake smile. “It’s a pleasure to have you again Prince Steve.” He took his hands and gave it a kiss, but showing a face of disgust. 

Steve face was the same as well, but trying to put on a smile too. “Thank you, Prince Tony. It’s an honor to be here and I want to thank you for allowing Bucky to stay” he bowed down to Howard. The king smiled, “It’s a pleasure as always, my servants are always happy to have you coming. They say you’re a right gentleman.” He got down to Steve’s level still smiling. “I know you don’t like someone being a bully, but we cut back on the fights on this visit?”

Steve blushed and nodded, “I’ll do my best, sir”

“It’s all I could ask for. You’re a going to be a great King one day. One who fights for his people’s rights and Tony, he’ll bring in so much wealth to the people. You both make a good pair now, it would be nice if you tried to get along now.” He patted both boys, both looking at him as if he was crazy. He laughed at their faces. “Go play you four” He watched as four boys ran off. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

All things said, the summer turned out to be another bust as both boys never seem to stop fighting. Tony wouldn’t let Steve and Bucky do anything and the both boys trying to beat them up. 

“Your weak, no one wants a weak King!” Tony shouted, which cause Bucky to hit him. Bruce jumped on Bucky, biting the poor boy and Steve, pulling at Bruce. People could hear the screams as the four fought. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” Yelled the King, all boys jumped away from one another. “What’s with all this fighting, can’t you not get into one little fight for ONE DAY!?!?” Howard was about to lose his mind with these four. “Steve, do not make me have to tell your mother how you’ve been acting! I know this would break her heart if you were acting like this! AND TONY WE HAD A DEAL! You said you would try!” The children looked down at their feet, and the king sighed. He took the boys to down the hallway, two rooms across from each other. “Ok, Bruce and Bucky you two go in this room and Steve and tony you got into the other.”

“Father----!” Tony was starting to whine but cut off by his father.

“NO! I’VE HAD ENOUGH! You will two will sit in that room till you try to be civil with one another. Do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir” all four boys said. 

As the boys were separated from each other, both Tony and Steve were left alone. For two hours they didn’t talk to each other or look at each other. And that’s all it took to get Tony to start cracking. 

“Why do you have to keep fighting everything?” he asked the small boy.

Steve looking up at the boy, “well I don’t like bullies and your mean to me all the time. I won’t be a good King if I get pushed around all the time. Why don’t you like me?” 

“I don’t not like you, It’s just I don’t want to marry you…. Is that bad?” 

“No….I don’t want to marry you either.” They both smiled. “I got idea, since you have Bruce and I have Bucky, we just play at other parts of castle. Then that way your dad won’t get so mad at us.”

“Wow, I don’t give you enough credit, you’re very smart. We just stay away and no fights!” He got up and when up to shake the boy’s hand for their little deal. Steve smiled as he shook his hand.

“DEAL!” both shouted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For the most part of the summer after their deal, kept away from each other. Tony still did his usual pranks on Steve, and there would be a fight, but they did pretty well at it all summer. When Sarah came to visit and see how the boys were doing, to say the least, it was better than it has been. 

“Well their not fighting, but they’re not talking…” she smiled as her son, played with Bucky. 

Howard looked to see his son on the other side of the gardens, “well we have eight years to work that out. It just took us five years just to be civil with each other.” Bother started laughing. 

“Your very true, Howard” She couldn’t stop laughing. 

The next day the queen and the two boys were to leave back home to their kingdom. The Queen, hugged the king as Bucky and Steve ran up to the boat. Both had big smiles as the got to the top. When the queen and king weren’t looking, Bucky and Steve did a surprise attack on Tony and Bruce. They had slingshots and eggs with big smiles on their faces, they started, shooting both boys with eggs, laughing at their messy surprised looks. 

“BYE TONY! BYE BRUCE! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!” shouted Steve.

At the moment something hit Tony, “He got smart…. He pranked us…. We can’t have that now” He laughed looking at the ship. “BYE STEVE, BE PERPARED FOR NEXT SUMMER!” 

His father came back to the boy’s look of shock. “I was gone for five minutes, what the hell happen?!”

He smiled up at his father, “It was raining eggs” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Over the years both boys did nothing but pranks each other. Both refusing to let up on the war, that both of their parents were about to give up. But this year, Steve was showing up on his eighteenth birthday, and he was being dragged out by his mother’s servants. Normally it took one man to help his mother, but she had to get three men to help her this time. Over the year Steve, he had grown into quite the man. He had many admirers now. As he was being dragged to the ship, he yelled at his mother, “Mother stop this! Why won’t you both give up on this notion of marriage?” He sighed as he was pushed into the carriage where Bucky was waiting for him.

“Hey, lost again I see” Bucky laughed

“Shut up! You’re not helping!” he glared at his friend. 

“Aw, Steve, it hasn’t been so bad over the years. We had some fun times there” he helped his friend on to his seat. 

“Yeah, says the man, who doesn’t have to marry the annoying prince.” He pouted.

“Whatever you say my prince, but me thinks you like that annoying prince. Maybe, dare I say, love him?” He teased his friend.

“You shut your mouth! If my mother heard such crazy talk, she’ll be like I was right the whole time Steven!” he leaned his back on the seat, whining. 

His mother was helped in by Bucky, “thank you Bucky. Let’s be off” she told the driver. “Oh stop with the pouting Steve, You’ll love it this year, I’m sure”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

When the Prince arrived, Tony had locked himself in the room. He refused to see Steve, knowing that this year, he would be marrying the man. He didn’t want to marry, he was still so young, He could go many years being single. In fact, why did he have to marry at all? He could be single till the day he died! He saw his door open and saw that Bruce was the one to open it. 

“Hey, What can I do….Bruce, you traitor!” He yelled as he saw guards, they were ready to pull him out of the room. 

“Now Tony, this is getting a little overboard, you love Steve AND don’t say you don’t” he smiled at his friend.

“Don’t talk nonsense or my father may believe you!” He struggled as two men took him down the stairs to the dining hall. “I refuse to marry that boy! He’s so tiny!” Bruce rolled his eyes as they took him to Steve.

Both men were shoved into the room, both of them trying to leave the way they came in, but the doors were slammed shut. They soon found that they were both locked inside of the room. Both men did look at one another, feeling the dread of this summer. They both turned to yell at one another, but stopped when they saw each other. 

“Steve? You’ve grown…. A lot….” He was stunned at how beautiful the man was. He had to admit that he was cute when he was tiny, but what stood before him, it just took his breath away.

Steve blushed as he saw Tony, “You have grown some too. You have facial hair now” 

“Do you like? I thought it would make me look older and wiser” he smiled at him as his step closer to Steve. 

“You don’t need to look wiser, you were already wise to me” Steve took his step closers to the man until they were standing in front of each other. “You look handsome too my lord” he blushed.

“You’re so beautiful Steve!” He leaned in to kiss him as Steve came to meet him in the kiss. Both shared a passion kiss together. When Tony pulled back he shouted, “There’s going to be a wedding as soon as possible!” 

Everyone that was waiting by the doors came in and cheered as the marriage was going to take place. He leaned and kiss Steve again. This time Steve didn’t returned the kiss. “What’s wrong?”

“Tony why do you want to marry me?” He asked, not sure if he should smile or not. 

“Well, because I love you” he smiled at Steve.

“And you love me because why?”

“Because you’re beautiful” he kissed his hand.

“Just beautiful?” he asked

“What else is there?” He asked back.

Steve frowned as he pulled back, “I’m sorry, Tony but I cannot marry you” with that he stormed out of the room, with his mother and Bucky following him. “I wish to leave now, Mother” He wanted to cry and refused to stay here and let Tony see that. 

“What happened?” Tony started as Steve left the room. Bruce hit him on the shoulder, “Why would you say that?! You said the wrong answer!”

His father frowned and patted his son on the shoulder. “It’s okay son. Maybe you can find someone to marry this time. It seems like I made a wrong choice” with that the king left his son alone with Bruce. 

“But I do love him! I want Steve to marry me!” He looked up at Bruce. 

“Then why do you love him?” His friend asked.

“Because he’s Steve! He’s funny, brave, and smart. I want him” 

“Then why didn’t you say that to him?!” Bruce patted his friend on the back.

“I don’t know” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve was back in the carriage with his mother and friend. He had his head on his mother’s lap as he just felt as if his heart was ripped to pieces. “He only loves me, because I’m beautiful now. He did like me when I was skinny and tiny?” His mother, combing her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry Steven, I really thought something could come of the two of you. All I’ve done is get your heart broken.” She frowned looking down at her son. 

“Don’t worry Steve, you always have me” Steve looked up at his friend and smiled at him. 

“That’s right I do” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Tony was sitting with Bruce, sulking as he knew he messed up. Bruce was sitting at nearby desk reading a book. “I need to fix this! Tomorrow I’ll write a letter to him, to send my deepest regret of my thoughtless answer and tell him how I really feel!”

“Or you could take leave and chase him. Some people find that romantic and Steve’s one of those at heart.” Bruce as he continue to read.

“Or leave tomorrow! You’re a genius Bruce!” He got up leaving the room, he ran as fast as he could to the throne room, where he knew his father would be. “FATHER!”

Howard jumped as he was looking over documents for his kingdom when his son yelled for him. “Damnit! Tony, I’m an old man here! Things like that could put me in an early grave!” 

“Father, not now! I need you to get me a carriage ready by tomorrow!” 

“What?! Why?!”

“I planned to make chase for Steve’s heart! I will fix the mistake I have done. I’ll tell him, why I really love him. Beautiful he may be, but there is more to him. Father, he’s a pure soul, smart and always one ups me. I love him!” 

Howard was smiling now, “that’s great my son. I will travel with you as well. I want to see my son in his happiest time” 

“Of course father, I wouldn’t have it any other way! I shalt marry him by the end of the week!” Just as they were celebrating, two guards ran him, carrying Bucky. He appeared to be missing an arm. It caused Tony’s heart to drop. “Bucky?” 

“What happen, how did he become like this?! Someone call a medic! We need to save him before he bleeds out! Bucky, can you hear me?” Howard was getting him on the table, Bruce running down as he hear shouting. 

“My lord is everything alright?” Bruce stopped, in shock to see Bucky, bleeding badly. “My lord keep him up, he won’t bleed out as fast. Someone get some bandages and hot water. We need to clean his wound.” He rushed to Bucky, helping the king. 

“Father, I’m going to see what happen!” With that he left, running to get his horse. Tony and his guards rode out into the dark night. They soon came across a flipped carriage with two dead guards and a dead driver. Tony jumped off his horse looking around. He found the Queen inside, barely alive. 

She cried, “Tony….” She reached out to him, Tony wrapping his arms around the queen. Seeing that she was impaled by a piece wood by the carriage. He knew she wouldn’t survive for it was too close to her heart.   
“My queen, please tell him where Steve is” he begged her as he held him, giving him as much comfort as possible.

“He’s gone…. I’ve made a mistake…. It’s not what it seems…. The great beast…” She mumbled out.

“I do not understand, my queen.” He was confused. “What do you mean he’s gone? He’s killed? Dead?! Sarah!”

“It’s a great beast! It’s not what it seems! He gone…. My son is…. Gone…” with that she died in Tony’s arms. 

“My lady… Sarah…. Sarah!” He cried as he hugged, the lost queen. “I shalt find him! I promise you, I will find him!” With those words of a promise, it became to rain. All Tony could do, was look on into the dark forest, hoping see Steve again.

In a whisper, “I will find you Steve. I swear it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Two years when by and Tony had never gave up on his quest to find Steve. Others surely had and wanted Tony to give up on this crazy promise. He had become an excellent bow man and was always making more arrows. He had shown many talents over the two years. He had study many animals, no matter big or small. He vow he would find this great beast! 

Once and awhile, Tony had the servant dress as animals and run for their lives as Bucky, Bruce, and him, gave chase and shot them with painted arrows. To say the least, it was something that the servants of the kingdom didn’t joy. They did do it however, with love for the heart broken prince. They King had gave him gifts for all this anyway and he told them that he would put a stop to it if it got too crazy.

The three boys were walking with their bows and arrows. Bucky was sporting a new arm, one that wasn’t real. It was made of steel, clearly Tony’s work, but it was Loki’s magic that make it work. “You, know if Loki could make an arm move like this, why he can’t find this Steve” Bucky asked.

Tony looked away from the man, it hurt to know that Bucky had trouble remembering things and Steve being the one that hurt the most. “Well, we’ve tried remember? Loki said magic was in play so he couldn’t help. But it’s not like he isn’t trying to find a way to find Steve. He is, trust me on that. He doesn’t like being one up by any wizard or witch.” 

“Oh you’ve said that? I’m sorry, I don’t remember that… I wish I could remember things better… I’m sorry if I annoy you so…” Bucky gripped a bow so hard he smashed it in his hands. 

Bruce and Tony grabbed onto him, “Hey there, Relax ok? Tony isn’t upset about you not remembering, Loki told us you probably won’t till we find what attacked you guys that night. That’s what we’re training for right?” Bruce smiled at the young man, who had become friend. 

“Thank you, Bruce…I’ll try to do better” Bucky dropped the broken bow to the ground. “I think I need to sit this one out, I don’t think the servant’s want me shooting them after I broke a bow in my hand.” He smiled, and Tony patted his shoulder. 

“How about a ride after this training, then we can go on a real hunt. I want to practice my skills in the forest any way. It’s fun to shoot the servants but they’re no animals or a great beast.” With that said, Bucky left to sit the king and eat some of the food that the servants set out. “Come on Bruce, let’s have some fun” With that, the servant ran for their lives and Bruce and Tony gave chase. 

“Oh I wish he would give up on this. The Queen told us he was gone and with everything that happened, you had barely made it as well” Howard said down next to Bucky.

“At least, your son is a man of his word” he ate a cream puff as he a plate filled with sweets. 

“He’s facing dream!” He groaned, it hurt him to see his son like this. He knew if they ever found Steve, he was pretty it would be just a rotting corpse. Deep down, Howard prayed that they would never find Steve. He didn’t want to remember a boy’s lifeless body, but remember the kid who always got into fights with Tony. 

“I wish I could remember him. He seem like a guy who could light up your day” Bucky put the plate down, not wanting to eat anymore. “Is he really dead, because I believe if he was, then I would remember him. I remember everyone else but not him.” Bucky looked out watching Tony covering everyone red. He had to laugh, because Bruce had just given up when he had hit everything that was the servants. “Your castle is all green now.”

“I don’t know why he makes Bruce do this sort of thing. He’s not a hunter, he’s a medic” he had to laugh as well.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As night was coming down upon a ruin castle, only think that was left was an old tower, few walls and a large lake. There in the middle of that lake was a swan, as the last of the sun rays hit the sun, showing how beautiful it was. Now onto the side, there were other little creatures as well. A small puffin bird, turtle, and a frog. The three of them, sat talking to one another. 

“I shalt get those flowers for him and we kiss we shalt turn back to humans!” promised the frog. 

“You’re really going to go out with Brock and Aldrich out there. They’ll swallow you whole if they get you, my friend” The turtle looked over to see two very angry looking alligators, ready for the frog to make his daring trip. “Are the flowers for Steve Worth?” 

“Thor, how am I to prove my undying love to him, if I don’t try to get those flowers!” He said as he pointed over behind the two, four white lilies sat. He was making an invention to catapult him over the gate. 

“Oh let Clint do it, If he gets eaten, then we won’t have to hear him whine again.” The puffin huffed out, as she was tired of Clint crying to be human again.

“You say that now Natasha! When I get us to be human again! You’ll be kissing me with thanks!” He got himself into position.

“Doubt it, Now I need to think of something to tell Steve, why Clint is an idiot!” She flew up to the gate, to watch him, try. 

“this would work better, if I don’t’ know, maybe you flew me over there!” He glared at her.

“If Natasha helped, then it wouldn’t be undying love. I think you have to work that, my friend” Thor swam over to the edge of the gate, he knew of a small hole to swim in if he needed to save his froggy friend. 

“You’ll see!” Clint let go, and was shot across the gate, over into the waters that belong to the alligators. With a splash, Clint swam as fast as he could to get to the flowers knowing that he was being chased.

“Steve is going to be upset if something happens to Clint” Thor was getting ready to make a dash out there and help him. 

“Well there’s nothing I can do with and idiot” She watch with concerned, hoping that her stupid friend didn’t get killed. 

Clint grabbed the flowers, but by now the two had gotten up to Clint. He almost went into their mouths. “AHH!” He jumped onto of them, flying high in the air. As he came down, he hit Brock in the eye with the flowers before, jumping onto of Aldrich’s head. He got to the gate, pushing the flowers through then pushing himself through. “I’M STUCK!” He cried out. Thor tried to pull him out, Natasha coming down pulling at him. “THEY’RE GOING TO EAT ME!” The two swam fast and hard, the actually ended up pushing out Clint, through the gate. He went flying across the yard, right into the lake that Steve was in. With a loud Splash, Steve, went over to Clint. 

“Clint are you alright?” He show much concerned and wondered why his friend was flying into a lake. 

Clint jumped up and smiled at Steve, “Ah! Steve my love! I have faced many dangerous to prove myself to you and got you these flowers!” He gave him the steams of what were once flowers. 

Steve’s face mixed with worried and fear. “You swam over where Brock and Aldrich are?! For Flowers?! Clint are you insane, they would have killed you!” He got closer to see if his friend was really alright.

“Well, how about you kiss me and we can leave this place!” Clint smiled up at him, “we can be human again!” 

“You know I can’t kiss you Clint! I have to kiss someone who can prove to me an everlasting love” he frowned down at the frog.

“What do you think I was doing when I got the flowers!?” 

“Thank you, Clint, but it has to be one that truly loves me. I know you love me but your heart isn’t into me fully.” He smiled at his friend, hugging him as best as he could. 

Thor and Natasha came up, “it looks like the moon is coming out.” Steve looked up and swam to the center of the lake.

Once the moon shown itself out in the water, magic began to happen. Water came around swam before, swallowing the bird whole. When the water fell off of Steve, he stood as a human and not a bird. He walked on top of the water back on the shore. He went down and hugged the small frog. “Thank you, Clint for the flowers.” He sat by the edge of the lake with his friends, talking to him. He was happy that he could understand them, even when he was turned back into a human. 

His happiness was short lived as he near the man he feared the most. “Oh no…” he waved his friends away, not wanting to deal with the man’s wrath, when he made him angry. 

A man came through the woods, dark hair with matching dark eyes. Steve thought it fit him, since his heart and soul were just as dark. “My beautiful Steven! It’s so lovely to see you again.” He grabbed onto Steve’s hand tightly, as so Steve couldn’t pull it back. He gave his hand a kiss, his tongue rubbing on his index finger. 

Steve pulled his hand free, glaring at the man, “I wish you would not do that, Schmidt! It disgusts, me so!” He moved away from the man.

“Don’t be like that Steven, I come to be kind and break your curse” he smiled at him. 

“If I marry you?” He glared at the man.

“Yes! If you marry me, I’ll take this away as if it was a bad dream.” He took a step closer to him. 

Steve moving away from him, glaring with hate. “This is a dream, compared to being married to you! I know that to be the true nightmare!” 

“Don’t you dare!” letting his anger get the best of him.

“You asked me over and over!”

“No! No! No!” 

“And still I give you the same answer again over and over!”

“Steven!” he said darkly.

“I will not marry you!” he shouted at him.  
“Then if you like being a bird so much, then be one!” He pointed up, clouds were coming and covering the sky, Steve looked up, heartbroken as he returned to the lake. Once again, the waters, swallowed him, coming out as a bird once more. He swam the lake, with such sadness as his night was turned short. “Aw, Steven, don’t look at me like that. I love you! I do! You have beauty unlike any other I have seen, but you make so angry.” He watched Steve swim, with a smile on his face. 

“It does make me a little happy, not on one can see your beauty, but me. I will return for you, my beautiful Steven” with that he left the prince in his misery. 

“I’ll never be free of this curse…” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony and Bucky were horseback riding through the woods as Tony tried to hunt every animal he could. He even tried to shoot a mouse. 

“My lord, are you really going to try and kill a mouse?” Bucky asked, thinking that the dear prince may have lost it. 

“The Queen told me it wasn’t what it seem! It could be any animal known to us! That’s why I don’t take any chances. I do know that Steve’s alive until I’m proven otherwise.” He smiled as he made Bucky come down deeper into the woods.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was shiny brightly and Steve was swimming around on the lake. Natasha flew in fast as he could next to Steve. “STEVE! I think I saw the prince here!” 

“Prince?” He looked a little confused at his friend. 

“Prince Tony!” She smiled, “let’s go meet him! He could save you! He’s so close!” 

“How, the moon, has still yet to show itself and all he’s going to hear is a ramp bit noises of a Swan! I can’t talk to him like this!” He cried out as he could see the sun shine brightly.

Clint jumped onto of Thor’s shell looking up at him, “my prince you have to try! I don’t care if I stay frog, but I don’t want Schmidt to win and have you. I would rather die as a frog than let that man touch you! Please do this for yourself my lord!” He begged the young prince.

“I think you should try, my prince. I may never see my brother again, but I will still be happy to be your friend as a turtle. It would hurt me greatly if you didn’t try to find happiness too!” Thor went behind his prince and started to push him. 

“Ok I’ll go!” He started to fly, Natasha following him.

“I’ll go with you, to give you that push if you decide to chicken out.” She flew ahead.

Tony was off the horse with his arrows, he lost Bucky somewhere and was looking for him. “Bucky!” He couldn’t believe that he lost him. As he was looking around, he saw two birds flying in the air. The one catching his eye was the swan. “It’s so beautiful… Could you be the beast I’ve been looking for?” 

“HEY! He sees me Nat!” He went towards him.

Tony pulled out his weapon, aim his arrow right at him. “If I kill you, I know I’ll find Steve” he let go, the arrow flying towards Steve.

“STEVE WATCH OUT!” Natasha flew as fast as she could and knocked him out of the way. The arrow, clipping her tail feathers.

“HE SHOT AT ME! He tried to kill me!” He looked in shock as he saw Tony grabbing another arrow to arm. 

“We need to go!” Both of them, flew away as another arrow flew past Steve. “Get into the woods Steve! He’s have trouble hitting you” 

Steve flew down, into the forest, flying as fast as his wings would let him. He dodged between trees, only to see Tony on a horse and not far behind him. Another arrow flying pass him, he cried out in fear as that arrow almost hit him. He looked up to see that the sun was starting to set and he was close to the lake. If he could get Tony there at night he could show himself, but he knew that wasn’t going to be an easy task. Another arrow brushed against his feathers, he was shocked, and how did Tony get this good? 

“Fly up Steve! Into the sun!” Natasha yelled as she hit Tony’s arms to kill him aim. 

He knew he would get killed this way, so he did what Natasha said and flew up. Tony looked up, blinding himself. As he did that, he lost hold of his horse and was thrown off. He hit the ground hard, rolling down a hill, to the edge of the lake. Steve flew down to Thor and Clint, out of breath, he pulled his friends away from the water. Natasha was right behind him. The sun was almost gone and the moon was starting to show itself. 

“Steve go to the lake! Show yourself!” Natasha shouted at him.

“Are you crazy?! He’s been trying to kill me!” Fear overcoming Steve.

“Why is Tony trying to kill you!?” Both Thor and Clint asked at the same time.

“STOP BEING SCARED AND DO IT! I’LL KEEP YOU SAFE! LOOK UP THE MOON!!!” 

Steve could see the moon high in the sky, stars starting to show as well. He looked at his friends and went to the center. 

“There you are!” Tony smiled as he grabbed his bow and an arrow, taking aim once again. Natasha, hit him knocking him down to the ground. “You damn bird, I should kill you first!” He turned to see the moonlight on the swan, the water going crazy. “IT IS YOU! THE GREAT BEAST!” He took aim once again, he held it, waiting to see what it plan to change into. 

Clint and Thor watched in horror as Tony had his arrow aim at Steve. When the water fell, Steve Stood in the center and Tony look in shock, his arms falling and the arrow missing Steve completely. Clint passed out from the relief that Tony didn’t kill Steve. “Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I had wanted to finish this in all in two goes but, life happened and it beat me. Life is an unfair fight might I add. Well I do hope you enjoy what I could get down for you all. sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! I do hope you enjoy and Sorry for any mistakes.

He smiled as he ran onto of water towards him. “TONY!” He wrapped his arms around the man. “It’s been so long” 

In shock, Tony had just stared until Steve wrapped his arms around him. Tony held onto him tightly when he felt his arms. “I dreamt of seeing you again, are you a dream?” 

“I don’t know. I feel as you might be a dream” Steve smiled as he stayed in his arms. “I’ve been here for so long, bound to this lake” 

“Oh Steve, I’m sorry… that day… I should have told you why I love you. This would have never happened. I love you! You’re too smart, wonderful, kind and brave. That is why I love you!” 

Steve pulled back only to kiss him, “Tony, I knew… it just I doubted myself and thought you only wanted me because I became healthy and big… I’m a shame to let my doubts to get the best of me.”

Tony laugh a little, “are you really blaming yourself for my idiotic mistake? I should have guess, you are my Steve.” He kissed him again and smiled, “Now let go to the castle! I can show everyone you’re here and we can wed!” 

“Tony! I can’t!” Fear and sadness came across his face.

“What do you mean you can’t? Why not? We’re not far from the castle grounds!” He held on his hand, trying to get him to leave the lake.

“When the sun comes up, I turn back into a swan. I’ve been cursed!”

“How do I break it!? I can’t have you living here!” 

“You have to make a vow, of everlasting love. Proof to others that it is real” He turned and heard his name being called. “Tony you need to go!!!” He said more quietly and in a frantic. 

“I can do that! Who is that?” He could see Steve’s distress. “Steve, tomorrow there is a party, everyone will be there. I’ll do it then, I’ll vow my love do you” 

“I’ll be there, but you have to leave! Please Tony! Please before he comes!”

“My beautiful Steven!” He hear louder.

“I’ll fight him! His beautiful Steven!?” 

Steve had to stop him, “please, Tony. Don’t do this, we can end it tomorrow night! Please don’t get yourself killed now”

“You doubt I could fight him?” 

“STEVEN!” a yell was heard.

“Please! Tony! Please! Tomorrow night!” He was begging now.

Tony could bare to see the man about to cry, “Then tomorrow night. I love you Steve” with that he left, not before hearing Steve.

“I love you too…” 

“Steven! Where are you?! Do not make me look for you!” 

With Tony gone he ran out to see Schmidt. “I’m sorry, I was talking to my friends…” he looked down as Schmidt smiled.

“Oh and what did you talk about with the little animals?” He laughed.

“We’re tired of being animals… their tired of being not being human… So we talked about me marrying you…” 

“Really now? You would marry me?” He asked more seriously now.

“If you turn them back! They could be my royal guards, then yes I’ll marry you!” 

“Oh my beautiful Steven! You don’t know how much this makes me happy. I could kiss you but I think, someone else has beaten me to it. Should I say a prince?” He glared at the boy.

“What are you talking about Schmidt? I’m giving in and you accused me of meeting someone. Everyone I met here, gets turned into an animal!” 

“I would like to believe you, I really would Steven. But I do have doubts.” He pulled out a bow and arrow and throws it by Steve’s feet. “I have heard of a prince, vowing to find the love his life, by hunting a great beast. It does look like the prince’s bow.” He sneered at him. “You couldn’t help yourself, had to let him see you. I’m sorry Steven, but that party where his vow his love. You won’t be able to make it” 

Steve, looked at the man with fear, “What are you talking about?!” 

“My Steven, there won’t be a moon tomorrow. That means no Prince Steven to show up at the party” He started laughing. “You think I would make it that easy for you?” 

He dropped to the ground, his heart was breaking at the thought he wouldn’t make it to the party. He looked up to see Schmidt coming towards him.

“So I think it’s time I show you the tower.” He smiled, “because you won’t have a need to go to a party.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning Tony was on cloud nine. He finally found Steve, when others believed him to be dead. He couldn’t wait to prove all of them wrong. He walked out humming to himself, “Good morning Father” he sat down for breakfast.

“Morning Son, you seem happy. I mean more so than normal. It was like Steve was… You found someone! Who are they? Male, Female? Well let me know son!” He smiled.

“Oh I did find someone father, you’ll love him. He’s coming to the party tonight. He’s going to be a wonderful surprise!” He was too excited that he couldn’t get his breakfast. “I can’t eat, I’m going to skip it! I want to help with the party! Let me find Bruce and Bucky!” He got up leaving his father. 

Tony had found Bruce, dragging the man everywhere. “I can’t wait for tonight Bruce! You’ll won’t believe your eyes!” 

“I’m sure.” He said as he yawned. It wasn’t even noon and Tony was already wearing him out. 

“Now where did Bucky go? I’ve looked all around this castle and I can’t find him anywhere” 

“He could be hiding, I heard that Loki wants to try something new on him. He thinks he can break the curse on him now. And if you remember last time.”

“Well, I wish he would come out, I know tonight will be a night he will remember everything!” He smiled like the cat who got the canary. 

Bruce gave him a look, “did you find something in the woods yesterday?”

“You could say that”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once again he was a swan, this time he was looking up to nothing but walls. He had no way out, with the only exit was locked shut. He could see the sun about to set and his heart was breaking more. He couldn’t find his friends, he wasn’t sure if they were ok or if Schmidt got a hold of them. He heard a loud splash, water hitting him. He saw a man swimming up, gasping for air. He help the man, by letting him grab hold of him. He turned to see the man and his heart stopped. It was Bucky.

“Aw, Steven, Don’t think I didn’t do anything nice for you! I brought your friend, he happened to be wondering around the woods last night.” Schmidt smiled at the both of them. “Don’t look like that Steven. I hate to see you so sad, but you brought this upon yourself. Now my dear, I have to go. I have a party to attend.”

With that, Steve, saw the man shutting the gate and leaving him locked inside. Bucky was holding on a chain that was hanging from the tower. Steve used himself to help out Bucky a little. 

Looking at the swan, he was confused at how friendly he was. “I don’t know what’s going on, but that seems pretty strange. You’re a bird.” 

If Steve could smile, he would. He had really missed Bucky and wish he could tell him, it was him. He had changed so much and it shocked Steve a bit. He had been gone a long time, Bucky has let his hair grow out quite a bit. He saw something different with his arm and he didn’t know what was wrong with him. What had happen to his friend?

“I don’t think I can climb up, my arms having trouble. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I wish Loki was here to take a look at it.” Bucky tried again, but no use. “Well I guess it’s us for tonight, Steve.” He smiled at the bird.

At this time, Clint and Thor came up from under the water. “Guys!? How did you get in here? Did Schmidt get you too?” 

“No, there is a hole at the bottom, we came that way, we wanted to help you escape and get to Tony.” Thor smiled 

“Then let’s go, we need to stop Schmidt’s plans.” Steve pulled at Bucky’s sleeve trying to get him to follow. Bucky gave him a strange look. Steve was nodding his down into the water, hoping he would listen to him. Bucky wasn’t getting it but, Steve had to go. He didn’t want to leave Bucky. 

“Steve, you need to come. If you don’t do this, he’ll be trapped here, till he drowns. If we save the night, we can save him too. “I’ll come back in here, once you’re flying to the castle.” Clint hopped on his back, trying to help his friend. “He’ll figure it out.”

Steve frowned but let his friend go, before going down into the water to escape. Clint lead him out, through a hole in the tower, once out they saw Aldrich and Brock coming towards him. Steve was about to panic, but he saw that they were chasing Thor. Clint smiled as he pushed Steve to the surface. Once on top, Steve flapped his wings as fast as he could. 

“Come on Steve. Schmidt has made you as a guest of the party!” Natasha flew up next to him. 

“Made me!? How?!” He was going as fast as his wings would take him, he had to get to the castle before Schmidt could ruin it all.

“He used Zola, his helper. He turned him into you, so when Tony declares his love. It’s going to be the wrong people:” Natasha wouldn’t show it, but fear was sitting in her, and she knew that Steve was terrified as well. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Zola, don’t get used to looking beautiful. You’ll go back to your ugly self as soon a Tony confesses to you. Do not screw this up!” Schmidt gripped on Zola. 

The man looked up at the castle, “Sir, what will happen to me after I change back?” 

“You will be safe, once I arrive, you can leave the castle. As reward for your services, I shalt grand you whatever you want. You’ll live on any two of my kingdoms.”

“I want the man in the tower. I want to know what kind of magic is used on his arm. I also want the man, which could do such magic.”

“Then we have a deal Zola. Go inside and get Tony to confess and you’ll have all you want! But fail me, well let’s just say, I am not man you want to make mad.” With that Schmidt left Zola alone to walk the castle. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inside the castle, music was playing and dancing filled the room. Tony walked around with a big smile on his face, chatting with everyone he could. Howard was confused of his son. He hadn’t seen him this happy since before Steve. He wondered if Tony found someone he could share his life with and he didn’t even care if they were a slave. To see his son like this, he made him happy. 

“Bruce, do you know why, my son is floating as if he is on cloud nine?”

“My lord, to be honest, I do not know. I wanted to ask Bucky to see if he knew, but no one as seen him since the hunting trip. I thought he might have been hiding from Loki, but I don’t believe that to be the case.”

“I’ll have some of my guards look for him. If we do not find him tonight, there will be a hunt tomorrow. Could you get Loki, see if he could find the young man?”  
“Of course my lord.”

Tony ran up to his father, “Isn’t tonight just a wonderful night!? I wish this could last forever!”

“My son, I have forgotten, how happy you used to get around parties. Now will you tell me what has gotten like this?!”

“I don’t want to say father! You would not believe me if I said it anyway!” 

“Tony, I need to ask. Have you seen----“Tony ran off to see other guest come inside. “There you go…” He couldn’t help smile, but something about the night was just weird to him. 

Tony jumped up on a table, he smiled at this quest. “Ladies and Gentlemen! I have most wonderful news. In a few minutes, I shalt confess my love to a wonderful man. He is beautiful, smart, and brave hearted.” Just then the doors opened, Zola walked inside wearing a black suit with silver trimmings. Everyone turned to look at him, in shocked. 

“Isn’t that the missing prince?” Someone asked.

“Wasn’t he killed?”

“He was never found? Did Tony find him?” 

“What happened to the prince for him to go missing?”

“Do you think he remembers? Bucky doesn’t remember anything of that night”

Tony smiled as the murmurs filled the room, “Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put worries aside!” He jumped down, running to Steve. He smiled as Zola ran into his arms. His head resting on Tony’s shoulder. Everyone was in awe, to witness such a scene. “Come my love, come see my father. I want him to finally believe me.” He held his hand as they walk to the King. “Father! Bruce! Look its Steve!” 

Both men looked shocked as they saw Zola. He bowed and smiled up at them. “I can’t believe my eyes. He was what you found yesterday?” Bruce look at Steve in lost. 

“Steve, I would like to know if you what happened that night you went missing” Howard asked, but stopped as soon as Zola, wrapped his arms around himself and frowned. Looking away at the man, his head shaking no.

“Father! Please, let’s not ask now! I want this night to be something special!” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve had gotten to the Castle but all the entrances were blocked. He saw himself, standing next to Tony. 

“Tony!” He flew and began tapping on the window to get his attention. The Zola looked up and saw him, he began pulling Tony away so he wasn’t facing the window. Every time he would fly to another window he was pulled away from seeing the real Steve. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen as I was saying before. I wanted everyone to know, that tonight I have found my bride!” He took hold of Zola’s hand. “I make a vow to you! In front of everyone!”

“NO! TONY STOP!” 

“I made a mistake once and I do not plan on doing it again. Steve, you’re more than beautiful. I love the fire you had as a young child. You never made a day boring when you visited. Your smart, kind and brave and with all this. I vow my life to you. I Love you Steve with all my heart and I bestow my everlasting love to you!”

“TONY!” he screamed, but it was too late words were said and they could not be taken back. He felt a stabbing in his body. He cried out in pain, knowing he lost and that Tony was the one left to suffer. He began to fly back to the lake, to his friends. 

Tony went in to kiss Zola, but the doors flew opened. In walked in Schmidt, laughing to himself. “Why what a party you seem to be having!” 

Tony glared at the man, pulling his sword out, pushing his love behind him. “I don’t know who you are, but you should leave” 

“Johanna Schmidt! What do you have with this kingdom?” Howard came up, glaring at the man. “We do welcome trailers of the queen. I would like you to state your business and then leave.” 

“You hurt me King Howard, but I will leave. Come on Zola, we need to go. I have a kingdom to rule now” He smiled pointed to Steve.

“What are you talking about this is Prince Steve! I found him yesterday!”

“Oh you sure did my boy! But that isn’t your prince Steve!” He zapping Zola, as he hit the floor, Tony ran to get him, only to find a short, half balding old man. He dropped the man. 

“What is this?!” Tony yelled, ready to charge the man. “Where is Steve!?” 

He began laughing again. “Well I going to tell you about how he dead by the lake, but it looks like the tried to warn you Tony. Look up, there he is” 

Tony looked up at the sky only to see a swan flying away from the castle. He looked injured. “Why is he hurt?!” 

“Well my dear boy, you confessed your everlasting love to the wrong man” He smiled and with that a bright light flashed and both Schmidt and Zola were gone. 

“STEVE!” Tony screamed, but he was too far for him to hear. Tony ran, chasing after the swan. “Please forgive me Steve. I meant it for you” he grabbed the closest horse he could find and rode fast into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and send Kudos, they make me happy ^_^


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Working on getting better.

Natasha flew next to Steve, trying to guide him back to the lake. “Steve, we'll make it home, you'll be okay” She tried to believe her own lie. She landed next to Thor and Clint, trying to get Steve to the lake, but only to see him crashing down on the ground. “STEVE!” They all shouted.

Tony kept up with him the whole way, praying that Steve would be okay. He saw him fall just out of the sky, “Steve” He got off his horse running towards the lake. His heart Stopped as he saw Steve's body, laying by the lake. Running to him, holding him close. “Please Steve, wake up!” 

Steve slowly opened his eyes, looking up at him. He gave Tony a sweet smile, “You came back… Your confess…. It was beautiful…” He leaned onto Tony. 

“I swear it was meant for you!” 

“I know… I know… I love you too...” He slowly reached up, but dropping to his side. “I'm so tired...” Steve closed his eyes once again, this time to never wake up.

Tony holding him close, crying out in pain. “I love you too… Steve please wake up!” Anger built up in him, “It was meant for him! IT WAS MEANT FOR HIM!” 

“Now, Now, Young Tony… No need for all that screaming. It won't bring it back.” H

Tony turned to glared at the man. “You did all this! BRING HIM BACK!” He drew his sword, ready to charge the man. “I'll kill everyone that did this to him! If you want to live, THEN BRING HIM BACK!” 

Schmidt smiled, “Then you'll have to kill yourself my young prince. Since you were the one that said the words that killed him. And I'm afraid his life is out of my hands. I can't bring back the dead.” He teased the man. 

Tony charged, his sword swing at him, only to miss. He could hear the man laugh, “Silly boy! He had his chance to be free! Then he tried to cross me! That ingrate of a boy!” he walked up kicking Tony to the ground. “You think you could take me on?!” He laughed as he kept kicking Tony at his size. 

Natasha, Clint, and Thor went to help. Thor getting behind the man as Natasha knocked Schmidt back, falling over Thor. Tony gasping as he held onto his side, getting up. He saw the man swinging at a frog, a bird, and a turtle fighting the man. Holding his sword, he charged at the man once again. He swung taking the man's arm right off. 

Schmidt yelled out him pain as he saw his arm on the ground. “You think you can defeat me?! I won't let some animals and a young dumb prince get the best of me!” He screamed out as wings tore out from his back. His wings gave a gust of wind, knocked everyone back. Chucks on his skin, falling on the ground. 

Bucky as gotten out of the tower as he looked up to see the very thing that attacked him, years ago. He looked to see Tony and Steve on the ground. “Steve?” Everything came back to him as he grabbed on his head, pain of memories coming back to to him. 

Tony gasped as he saw, a beast. He couldn't say a beast, it was a monster, animal parts all over him. What scared the man, was his face. He was skull, a red skull. “The great beast… You were the one who did this?” He heard a scream come from the beast. He looked up to the see the beast charging him. 

“TONY! MOVE” 

He moved out of the way, just having the beast missing him. He knew there was no way that he was going to be able to kill the beast with just a sword. He needed his bow.

Clint hopped as fast as he could, knowing he could help. He remember seeing Schmidt threw that bow in the lake. Diving into the water, he swum to the bottom, hoping to see the bow. He saw over the other side of the lake, was Aldrich and Brock. Well, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had to save Tony. 

Tony wasn't fairing well, he couldn't get a good swing at the beast. Schmidt was knocking him over, every time he tried to get up. He was pissed, not only could he save Steve, he couldn't even get a good hit on the beast. “I'm not going to die like this!” He swung, hitting the creature's foot. A loud screech could be heard through the woods. Schmidt charged him, slamming him to the ground hard. 

“I guess playtime is over” He dodged another attack from Schmidt. 

Clint was being chased by two alligators, going by the damn bow every time. He hated that he couldn't seem to help anyone. Thor had came to help Clint, “Don't worry Clint, I got them!” He got the attention alligators, finally giving Clint the chance he needed. He went down grabbing on the bow. 

“Come on!” The bow was stuck in the mud of the bottom of the lake. He was struggling to get it free. “Why couldn't I be something more that a damn frog!” 

Bucky was next to Steve, he couldn't believe this. He had his memory taken away, only to get it back by Steve's death. “No… This isn't fair! Steve...” He looked up to see his bow on the ground and there was an arrow. He picked Steve up, moving his body out of the way from Tony and that beast. He laid his body up against tree, near the lake. “I need to help Tony. Don't worry I'll keep him safe” He would mourn for his brother after he save Tony.

Natasha was flying by beast, trying to distract him. She just couldn't get him low enough for Tony to hit him or could she help him when Schmidt charged him. She looked to see that Thor and Clint were missing and it clicked, They must have tried to get Tony's bow. She knew that Schmidt threw it in the lake after locking up Steve. She hoped that Tony could dodge enough for them to get the bow. She drove into the water, to see Clint having trouble pulling the bow out of the mud and Thor trying to keep Aldrich and Brock going after Thor. She swam up to the Thor, “Get Clint, then swim to the surface as fast as you can. I'll get the bow to Tony as soon as you do!” 

Thor pulled away going towards to Clint, he knew he was being chased by one of the alligators as well. He figured they had gotten smart at some point. “CLINT HOLD TIGHT OF THE BOW!” He yelled. 

Clint was holding tired pulling on the bow when he heard Thor. “What do you think---?” He felt a pull and he going up to the surface. 

“Get ready to throw the bow to Natasha.”

Once they got to the top, Natasha flew out of the water. Clint threw the bow. She grabbed it, flying it to Tony. At this time, The prince looked up to see the bird flying to him with a bow. She dropped it by Tony. He grabbed it, dodging the sharp claws of Schmidt. Now he needed a bow, there had to be one. He looked around, then up to see Bucky aiming an arrow at him.

“Bucky! Shoot it! I'll get it!” 

Bucky knew that Tony was good at catching arrows flying towards him, but he still had fear of hitting him. “You better! This is for Steve!” He closed his eyes as he let go. 

The arrow flew straight at Tony. Tony turned out of the way of the bow, grabbing it by the middle and turning around pulling the arrow back on the bow. He raised it up high at the beast, letting out as quickly as he grabbed it. The arrow hit his mark, nailing the beast in heart. A scream tore through the sky and the woods. 

Schmidt's body fell down, flesh seem to melt off the body, All of them looking up at it. In disgusted as chucks of the beast landing on the ground. Soon Schmidt fell down on the ground, all left was a red skull. 

Soon everyone under the spell of Schmidt was free. Thor, Clint, Natasha, and even the two alligators that attacked them were once again human, but still Steve laid lifeless by the tree. Tony was next to Steve, holding him close. 

“I'm sorry… I never could get anything right.” He kissed his forehead, “I love you… Not just for beauty, but for just being you. You never made my summers boring” 

“That's good to know… but Tony, I can't breath well” 

Tony pulled back, to see Steve looking up at him. “Steve!” Tony smiled and kissed him. “I can't believe this! Your alive!” 

Steve smiled up at him, “You got this right… you saved me” He reached up returning the kissed.

 

The sun was rising at the castle and Howard as losing his mind. He didn't even know what was going on and what was with the bird. He had that creepy little guy that was fake Steve in prison and trying to calm down Bruce. 

“Loki, have you found them. I need to know if my son is alright. I'm worried about Bucky too.” He couldn't take this, he need to do something but no one knew where he went. “They could be dead by now!” 

“Will everyone calm down! I am trying too…..well they say their just outside the castle doors…” Loki went out to look out the window. “It's them… and Prince Steve! He's alive with Tony and Bucky! THOR!” Loki saw his brother who had been missing for over a year. “look it's Clint and Natasha too” 

Everyone down with Steve were not letting him out of their site. “GUYS I'm ok!” 

“You know you were just dead for most of the night, right?” 

“Clint! Don't start! Please Bucky, Tony, I'm fine!” 

Loki ran out, “Thor! Your here?! Prince Steve?” 

Thor came up to his brother giving him a big hug. “I have missed you!” 

“oh god!” He gave back a little hug. “ok… put me down” 

Howard came up to Steve, “This is isn't a fake Steve like the other, right?” He smiled as everyone agreed. “Steve, we thought you were dead” He hugged the young prince. Steve smiled as he returned the hug. “I also see missing knights as well. Natasha, Clint, and Thor, I'm happy to see your okay. But could someone tell me what happened?”

“Well my lord, it's a long story” Natasha bowed as she saw the king again.

“Yes and now I want to marry before someone steals Steve again.” Tony held on Steve's hand.

“I would like that as well… But shouldn't we explain this to your father, I mean I was gone for two years.”

“Short story, Aldrich and Brock were alligators, I was a frog, Thor was a turtle, Natasha was a puffin, and Steve was a swan. Tony found him, and killed the beast that attacked everyone two years ago.” 

“I also have my memories back!” Bucky added in.

“Ok, there you go Steve, all done!” Tony dragged Steve inside the castle, Bucky followed them, all leaving one half in confusion and the other laughing.

 

Later that night, the guess from last night were all again celebrating, but this time a wedding. Steve smiled as he held hands with Tony, “I honestly never believe this would happen to me. I really believed I would have given in with Schmidt”

“Don't be silly, I know you Steve.” Tony gave him a warm smile. “You've always been strong and brave” he leaned up to kiss his new husband. 

“but I had others cursed because of me.”

“I doubt Natasha would let you get away with that” 

“I wouldn't have either” Both men jumped both looking back to see Natasha and Bucky. 

“Natasha you look beautiful” Steve smiled.

“Don't start Steve. You were very strong and no one wouldn't have minded being a frog, turtle or a bird. Now can't say much for Aldrich and Brock, but we would have gladly stayed that way with you.” She leaned down and kissing his cheek. “But since everything worked out, I'm going to enjoy my dance. Come on Bucky” She dragged him away from the group, leaving both men with a smile. 

“See there! I'm sure Thor and Clint would say the same. It wouldn't be smart to go against Natasha anyway”

Steve looked out seeing Clint dancing with another knight named, Phil. Thor was with Loki and Bruce and whatever it was, left Bruce and Thor laughing and Loki red in the face. He saw Bucky looking a little shy as Natasha's arms were wrapped around him, dancing. Then there was King Howard sitting with others and drinking, laughing as well. It all brought a smile, happy to be free and home.

“You're probably right about that” He turned to meet with Tony's lips 

“I better remember this night then! You agreed that I was right”

“Quiet you!” he gave out a small laugh as he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying my story. I know it's not the best writing, but hey I tried. I have always liked the swan princess and love to see more of it. I hope that my stories will get better in time as I keep trying. Please kudos my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Who took Steve?


End file.
